Love and Hurt: My One and Only
by mimi-chan04
Summary: A series of one-shots. Set during the events of Hello and Goodbye.
1. SasuSaku: Flashback

**OKAY. I was half-crying when I wrote this. Inspired by a video from YouTube.h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = d I s Y q C A J a f A ...(NO SPACES) :) If you can't see the link I posted got to YouTube and search Sasusaku - Savin' me ... Yeah. You'll cry. :) Anyways. Don't own anything blah blah blah. ON TO THE FIC.! **

**This is like a spin-off to my story 'Hello and Goodbye' but even if you haven't read it you'll still get this but PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW. PLEASE. :) :3 THANKS.**  
_

**[Sakura's POV]**

We just got to the village after saving that red-haired Karin girl from Sasuke's team from dying. We were sitting inside the infirmary now, outside Karin's room.

Why was she about to die you ask?

Well... As unbelievable as it sounds... Sasuke run a Chidori Sharp Spear through her chest in order to kill Danzo who had taken her hostage.

I saw everything. I was there. Sasuke... Everything was... I just couldn't believe what happened back in the Land of Iron.

After all this time... I had already lost hope in Sasuke way before our encounter but... I never lost the feelings I had for him. I knew they were wrong but I couldn't do anything. I keep telling myself to stop it but I can't... So wrong yet so right... All the memories fed my restraints to kill him... I regret it, of course. Leaving Naruto behind.

But when I saw Sasuke at the Land of Iron it's like it wasn't him... He was a different person. He was a monster. Karin's right... he's not the same Sasuke we knew. He's changed... for good?... No. I won't believe that. I refuse to.

I held my hand to my heart.

My words to Sasuke were foolish like a little girl's. Although untruthful and plotting... There was weakness in my voice.

**[Flashback]**

_"Sasuke-kun! I'll follow you! I'll leave Konoha!" I screamed._

_"You wouldn't gain anything from following me... What are you plotting?" He questioned me._

_"I... I'm not plotting anything! It's just... I've regretted not going with you when you left Konoha!" I said. Hoping I sounded believable._

_He looked at me with an empty expression. But I saw doubt in his eyes._

_'Did he see through it?' I worried._

_No.I can't give up yet. I have to convince him._

_"I'll do whatever you want me to do!" I blurted out._

_"I don't 'wanna have anymore regrets..." I said, truthfully._

_He narrowed hi eyes at what I said._

_"Do you know... what I want?" he asked me darkly._

_I don't know where this is going but I don't care._

_"I-It doesn't matter ! I'll do whatever you say." I said._

_He paused._

_A minute of wordless conversation passed._

_He smirked._

_"I... want to DESTROY KONOHA! That's what I want." He declared._

_My eyes widened in shock._

_'Destroy... Konoha? W-why?...'_

_I frowned a little but returned to my normal expression._

_"Would you really betray Konoha for me?" He asked me with disbelief._

_"Yes... If... If you say so..." I said, wanting to take it back but I can't. This was part of my plan. I had to do this._

_All the doubt, distrust and disbelief started to disappear from his eyes._

_"Then... You'll have to prove it..." He said. Darkly... AGAIN._

_I was nervous. What was it? I did my best to hide my emotions._

_He smirked._

_Oh no..._

_He walked over to the red-haired girl lying down helplessly on the ground then pointed at her._

_"If you kill her... I'll let you come with me." He said._

_My eyes widened in shock again._

_he looked back at me with a daring eye._

_'Sasuke... What happened to you? Is this even you?'_

_My eyes weakened but there was still tension._

_"Who... is she?" I asked him._

_I looked at the girl again. She was lying down there with one eye closed and blood going out of her mouth._

_"One of the members of my team, Taka. But as you can see, she is of no use to me now." He explained._

_"Sakura... You were a healer weren't you? You'll make a good replacement for her..." He said._

_'This isn't you Sasuke-kun... Is is possible you've... changed? For the better?...'_

_No. I refuse to believe that. NO._

_A mini-debate went on in my head._

_"What's wrong Sakura? Can't you do it?" He said, looking at me with those eyes of his that dared me to do it._

_'But... She has nothing to do with this... I... can't... But I have to... I... I'm confused...' I said to myself, nearing tears._

_I took out my Poisoned Kunai._

_'If I kill Sasuke-kun now... It'll all be over...' I thought to myself, returning to the plan._

_"Stop... Sasuke..." The girl said then did her best to lift her hand and signal me to look behind._

_I did and to my shock, Sasuke was charging at me._

_My eyes widened in shock and fear. I couldn't move... It was too late... He was too close..._

_'Is this really it?...' I thought to myself._

_I closed my eyes._

_Just when I felt the attack nearing me it stopped._

_I opened my eyes and saw Kakashi-sensei in front of me. He stopped Sasuke's attack._

_'He... really did want to kill me...' I told myself. I was still recovering from that sentence._

_"You've fallen Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said while still holding Sasuke's hand away._

_When he said that, Sasuke's eyes filled up with shock._

_The jumped away from each other._

_Kakashi-sensei tried to talk Sasuke out of it but when he did Sasuke laughed evilly._

_"Bring me back Itachi... Bring me back my mother an father... BRING ME BACK MY CLAN! THEN I'LL STOP!" He screamed._

_We gasped in shock._

_This really isn't Sasuke anymore... It made me sad... to think that Sasuke... The old Sasuke... Could be gone forever._

_Kakashi-sensei told me to heal the girl then escape with her._

_I hesitated, worried about Kakashi-sensei's fate._

_But he insisted and I couldn't do anything about it anyway so I did as he said._

_I stood aside and started healing the girl. To my shock, her body was filled with bite marks. So... this was it. The healers who could convert their chakra into energy and life then by the host biting them , they could heal... Even I was amazed._

_"You..." She tried to talk._

_"No. Don't talk. Not yet." I told her._

_"Your the enemy. I don't 'wanna sympathize with you..." She said weakly._

_It was at that moment that it clicked._

_As different as we may be, we were the same. We loved Sasuke in the past and now have lost faith in him. We used to say that we'd do anything for him just so we could stay by his side. We were so... alike._

_"Then... Don't..." I said then I felt a tear slide down my cheek._

_"Don't cry like that infront of me!..." She said, still weak but with strong objection._

_She was right. I noticed tears flowing down my face angrily. I was crying like never before. All my feelings were overflowing. All the memories..._

_I concentrated on healing her; trying to distract myself from all the things that were going on in my head. I didn't 'wanna feel pain anymore._

_"Sasuke..." She started talking again._

_"I told you not to talk yet." I told her sternly._

_"He's... not the Sasuke you knew anymore..." She said, completely ignoring me._

_"He's changed... He's... Dangerous." _

_My eyes widened at what she said._

_I tried to ignore her words but I just couldn't._

_They were so painful yet so true._

_"There. Your good. Don't even think of running away." I told her as we sat up._

_"Hmph. Don't count on it." She said._

_"Huh?" I said in confusion._

_"Hmph. Don't worry. I'll tell you later." She said._

_Okaaaayyy..._

_We turned to watch the battle._

_We were both in shock at the same time as we the humongous thing behind Sasuke._

_"It can't be..." She said in disbelief._

_"What? What is it?" I asked her._

_"It's... Susanoo..." She said._

_I gasped._

_I've heard of Susanoo. It was a dangerous 'weapon' that can only be created with the help of the Magekyou Sharingan. _

_Sasuke..._

_We saw Sasuke rubbing his eyes._

_"What's going on?" I asked the girl, who's name was Karin._

_She smirked._

_"Hmph. Well look at that... Looks like you guys are on the upper hand. His Magekyou Sharingan is weakening his eyesight and by the looks of it, he's nearing blindness... That's why his Susanno has weakened." She said._

_I gasped._

_I started to think._

_I can't just sit around here doing nothing like I always have. I have to help. I don't care if I die. Sasuke isn't touching Konoha!_

_"Hey. I'm 'gonna leave you okay? Can you manage?" I asked Karin._

_"Psshh. Don't insult me. I'll be fine. Go." She said._

_I smiled at her... but I really didn't want to._

_I took out my poisoned Kunai again then charged at Sasuke who's Susanoo had disappeared and was still rubbing his eyes._

_"Sakura! What are you doing? Stay out of this!" Kakashi-sensei screamed at me when he saw me charge._

_I didn't answer him but I didn't ignore him either._

_'I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but i can't let you carry this burden all on your own!' I replied to him in my head._

_But as I was so near, I stopped._

_All the memories started flowing back again. _

_'Thank you...' Those words he said that night he left... echoed over and over in my head._

_'NO! I have to be prepared!' I told myself._

_But then another memory of Team 7 went back... Our time at the academy..._

_'NO! I... have to do it myself... I... can't let Naruto know about this... I... have to!' I told myself again.' I told myself again._

_UGH! Another memory. No... Please... I..._

_'NO. I HAVE TO KILL SASUKE-KUN!' I stated._

_'I CAN DO IT...'_

_'... I thought...'_

_I stopped right when the Kunai was just on inch away from Sasuke's back. I hesitated a little but it was enough for him to know. In an instant, he grabbed my neck and choked me._

_"SAKURA!" Kakashi-sensei screamed then started to charge._

_Sasuke pulled out a kunai then started for my neck._

_"STOP! SASUKE!" Kakashi-sensei screamed again._

_My eyes closed again. This was it... I guess. Nothing can..._

_"UMPH!" I said as Naruto jerked at me and took me from Sasuke._

_"Naruto?" Kakashi-sensei and I said in sync._

_Sasuke's eyes widened in shock too._

_"Just in time." I smiled as he put me down._

_I gasped as I saw their eyes meet._

_This was bad... Very bad._

_That second. We anticipated a battle._

_Naruto immediately performed Kage Bunshin._

_They talked a lot._** [Just see Naruto Shippuden Manga Chapter 485 on OneManga . c o m]**

_They clashed. Rasengan and Chidori. Just like before._

_The outcome... appeared to be just the beginning... After that... Everything was a blur._

**[Seriously, just go to OneManga . c o m and read Naruto Chapter 485 and up but this story is changed, of course, I didn't follow the whole storyline. It IS a fanfic..]**

**[End Flashback]**

By the time I was back into reality I felt Kiba's hands on my shoulder he was the only one in our team left.

"Oh. Kiba. Hey." I said.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me.

I was... crying?

I wiped my face of the tears that had fallen from my eyes.

"Oh... Sorry." I said, trying to sound happy but my voice cracked because of the deep sadness I felt.

"Hehe." He snickered. But his voice sounded different.

"Kiba your voice sounds..." I started but stopped when I heard..._ his_ voice.

"Kiba's not here..." I heard again.

I looked up slowly and saw _his_ face, smiling down on me.

"S... Sasuke-kun?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes. It's me Sakura... You don't have to feel hurt or pain anymore. I'll protect you..." He said then started to hug me. I tried to reciprocate his hug but when my arms almost reached his body everything went white and he disappeared, leaving me alone. Again. Like before. I sat alone n the empty coldness, hugged my knees and slowly, tears flooded my eyes and fell down my face until I was crying so much that I saw myself underwater.

_What the-?_

I was drowning and it didn't matter how hard I tried, I couldn't rise up to the surface.

I just kept drowning and finally, I just let go and let myself fall but before I closed my eyes I saw_ him_ for the last time.

"Sakura..." I heard a familiar voice that I couldn't decipher.

"Sakura..." I heard it again but now, it was more blurred.

I heard it again and again until I couldn't hear it anymore... then everything just... vanished.

I felt my body shaking.

"Ah! WHAT?" I said as I sat up.

I rubbed my eyes.

My vision cleared and I saw the other members of our team, giggling.

It took me a few seconds to realized that I was only dreaming.

I frowned.

Everything... was a dream...

I sighed and hid my emotions.

"How long was I out?" I asked them.

"Only 6 hours. No coma or anything." Ino smiled.

"Oh." I said.

Everyone dispersed but Ino stayed.

"Looks like you had a pretty sweet dream..." She whispered then giggled.

"HUH?" I said but she left.

_WHAT? Was I... sleep-talking? What was she talking about?_

"Hey Sakura." Tenten called me.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Don't worry your little nose about Sasuke. He's over there." She said then pointed to a chair two chairs away from me where Sasuke was sleeping.

I looked at him and felt comfort in my heart.

I was still tired but I didn't 'wanna sleep anymore because now, this reality is finally better than my dreams and fantasies.

I smiled with warmth in my heart because I was sure... that everything was 'gonna be okay.  
_

**THAZZIT! Did you guys like it? It's a one-shot. :D PLZ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS. Also, ready y other story 'Hello and Goodbye'. THANK YOU! **


	2. ShikaIno: Three Words, Eight Letters

**ShikaIno. I wrote this on the last night before my freshman year at high school starts. I was bored so, it's short. It's another spin-off to 'Hello and Goodbye'.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Story: Shikamaru and Ino have been dating for 2 years now (so yeah, their 18 years old now) but one night they got into an argument and Shikamaru storms off. Ino is hurt and cries herself to sleep. The next day, she's ready to forgive Shikamaru so she heads out to see him but she's hurt again when she sees Shika and Temari eating Dumplings and laughing at the park. Then they get into ANOTHER fight... Here 'ya go.  
****_**

"I can't believe you Shikamaru! How could you?" She screamed with anger.

"Hey, your the one who said that we were through!" He snapped back with that tone he uses rarely.

"Shikamaru. That was a trial break-up! DUH! You should know that! The first 'break-up' is always a trial. Hello?" She said.

He snarled at her and turned around to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" She said to herself then blocked the way to the door.

"Get out of the way Ino." He told her with an annoyed tone.

"No Shikamaru! We are having this conversation!" She told him sternly.

"What conversation Ino? You're just shouting at me 'cuz you saw me with Temari at the park. You didn't even ask me what we were doing or talking about!" He said, his anger returning.

Ino was 'gonna say something but she had nothing to say. Shikamaru was right. Her actions were overshadowed by anger and hurt.

She gasped a little as Shikamaru put his hands on her shoulder.

"Ino, I love you." He said with his normal, bored tone but those words said were full of sweetness and truth.

She stood there. If Shikamaru hadn't been holding her she'd be on the floor now.

She was frozen, wordless upon hearing those 3 words, those 8 letters.

She always wanted to hear Shikamaru say those words. She used to persuade him all the time but she always failed. So she stopped trying but now... Without any effort... His words were like music to her ears and they echoed over and over again in her head. She was in ecstasy.

"Ino..." Shikamaru snapped her out of the perfect world in her head.

"I..." She said, still wordless.

"I love you Ino. I'd never do anything to hurt you. I've never been dedicated to anything until I met you and _us_ started. The last thing I cried over so hard was Asuma-sensei's death. This time, it's you. If I lose you I'll cry myself to sleep until the day I can't wake up anymore." He confessed and poured his heart out.

"Shikamaru..." She could only say his name.

"I..." She tried to speak again, only to fail. Again.

She half-recovered. She already decided on what to say but as she was about to speak Shikamaru's lips gave hers a short, soft kiss.

She kissed him back for a second then they broke away.

She knew that _that_ was Shikamaru's sorry slip.

"Apology accepted. And I love you too." She smiled at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

He smiled back with that warm and sweet feel.

Shikamaru doesn't smile so often but when he does, you know it's special.

"I'll stay with you Ino. For the night. You don't have to cry with your pillow. You have me." He smiled again.

"No, Shikamaru. I'm okay now. I may be the happiest girl in the world." She chuckled, a single tear of joy fell from her eye. She didn't 'wanna be too dramatic like in those old people movies her dad watches every Friday night.

"I won't cry." She promised him with a smile.

He smiled. He couldn't stop. It was a smile of contentment and happiness.

"Promise?" He asked her.

"Promise." She... well, promised.

He trusted her. He just didn't want to see her crying or in pain.

"Okay. Well, I 'gotta go. Temari says Lady Tsunade wants to..." He started but he stopped when he saw the change of expression on Ino's face.

"Ino... Don't worry about Temari. I told you I love you. Only you." He told her.

She looked up.

"Really?" She said.

By now they looked like those people in love with each other in another one of those movies. They just needed fireworks and this moment would be... perfect.

"Well... I 'gotta go now. And yes, really. Only you. Besides, Temari's a little too..." He said, looking for the right word to replace 'tough'.

"Tough for you?" Ino said.

"I was 'gonna say a little too tomboy for me." he corrected her.

She giggled that soft giggle he loved.

"Heh. I have to go now Ino. I'll see you tonight." He told her.

"Wait, what's tonight?" She asked him.

"Oh. I'm taking you to our old oak tree." He told her.

She smiled as he left.

"Our old oak tree..." She smiled to herself now.

Their old oak tree. The one they carved 'Ino+Shika 4ever'.

Ino sat down on her bed.

She remembered that day. It was their day off and she had already carved the heart and her name. Shikamaru was too lazy to carve in his name but he did anyway. And when they were finished they lay down on the grass and stared at the passing clouds. They held hands and fell asleep. When they woke up everyone was looking at them and Naruto had taken a picture of them while they were sleeping, holding hands. They were red with embarrassment. Everyone laughed but they both thought that it was just plain sweet.

She smiled then lay down.

"I love you Shikamaru." She said as she drifted off.

Shikamaru walked to the Hokage's Mansion with the same thought in mind.

"I love you Ino." She said with the same tone and feelings as Ino.

Because they both knew that they did love each other and nothing could ever come in between that.  
_

**That's all. It's short I know. It was 12:38 pm when I finished this so yeah. I'll be doing NaruHina next when I can. Love ya guys. Peace out. **


End file.
